


Kiss with Tears

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [87]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan’s trying not to let Phil feel it. He’s sure that Phil does. It’s just… he was really fucking terrified.A ficlet about fear and buildup.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Kiss with Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: kiss with tears

Dan feels wound so tight that he’s a little afraid when his rope snaps it’ll just be clean in two. Mostly because he hasn’t let go of the tension in his jaw for hours. The tension in his shoulders. The tension in his spine. 

He’s trying not to let Phil feel it. He’s sure that Phil does. 

It’s just… he was really fucking terrified. He woke up to Phil shouting for him from the upstairs bathroom, sprawled out on the floor from fucking passing out. They’ve been at A&E for hours. He brought a bag packed with just-in-case sort of things and tried to make enough jokes that Phil wouldn’t have the tension Dan currently feels crawling up his throat. 

He’s held it together. He’s tried at least, to hold shit together. 

But once the door to their flat finally closes behind him at the end of a too-long day, once he sees Phil looking pale and exhausted but okay and back in their familiar home, it’s all a little too much for him. The tears come and he doesn’t bother stopping them. He reaches a hand out for Phil who steps closer and they kiss even though they still smell like hospital rooms and taste like tears. 

“Just… don’t do that again,” Dan chokes out, Phil still close enough that he can feel his breathy laugh. 

“I’ll do my best,” Phil says, kissing him again.

Dan feels a little better for letting the tears out, but a little worse for having let Phil see his stress. He doesn’t want to add to the mountain of worry building up in Phil’s brain. He wanted to be strong, to be the shoulder for Phil to cry on but Phil isn’t the one crying. 

Phil doesn’t look bothered though. He doesn’t look burdened. He’s just holding Dan tight and asking for takeout and the normalcy of that is a little too much for Dan right now. He chokes out another snotty sob. Then the normalcy feels good, feels like something he can tie his frayed rope to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/628298605733756928/kiss-with-tears) !


End file.
